Le Message
by CriticalFanfiction
Summary: " Les voisins de la veille  vous égorgent. Les amis de toujours vous poignardent. Les uns comme les autres n'ont plus ni compassion, ni réflexion, ni amour. L'horreur est partout. Le goût du sang les rend ivres. En qui, à quoi, croire désormais ?"
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première Fanfiction, qui se nomme «Le message » avec comme personnages principaux, Hermione et Draco, et bien sur pleins d'autres qui sont ou ne sont pas de mon invention (je tiens à préciser que c'est une fanfiction sur le livre de J.k Rowling, et que donc les personnages d'Hermione et de Draco ne m'appartienne pas.)_

_Sur ceux bonne lecture, en espérant que sa vous plaira , les reviews bonnes ou mauvaises sont les bienvenues ! _

En été, dans un pays en guerre, une jeune femme est blessé par un sort alors qu'elle essayait de rejoindre Draco, qui habite de l'autre côté de la ville. A vingt minutes à pied d'ici, Draco l'attend. Dans sa dernier lettre, il lui demande de laisser de côté leurs vieilles querelles et de vivre l'indéfectible amour qui, depuis toujours, les unît. Arrêtée dans sa course, Hermione n'a qu'une seule idée en tête, lui faire parvenir le message.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Tandis qu'elle avançait à grand pas la jeune femme sentit soudain, dans le dos, le point d'impact du sortilège.

_Un mal cuisant, aigu, bref._

Il lui fallait à tout prix arriver à l'heure dite. La rue était déserte. Elle continua sa marche, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_L'illusion ne dura pas._

Autour, les arbres déracinés, la chaussée défoncée, les taches de sang rouillées sur le bitume, les rectangles béants et carbonisés des immeubles prouvaient clairement que les combats avaient été rudes.

Hermione venait d'être atteinte d'un sort dont elle était ou n'était pas la cible. Mais sa palie était bien réelle. Elle replia son bras vers l'arrière pour palper cette plaie, puis contempla avec horreur sa main baignée de sang.

Hermione ne veut pas en savoir plus. La douleur l'a brulée, transpercée, et, d'un seul coup, lâchée. Cette blessure n'est peut-être que superficielle. Il faut l'ignorer, ne pas en retenir l'image. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ce qui compte, à présent, au-delà même de sa vie, c'est d'arriver à l'endroit ou Draco l'attend. A vingt minutes à pied d'ici, elle n'a pas la force de transplaner de toute façon, devant le chemin de traverse. Elle imagine déjà Draco agitant ses bras à son approche, avant de se précipiter à sa rencontre.

Draco habite beaucoup plus loin, à l'opposé de chez elle, ou il travaille depuis deux ans avec une équipe d'aurores de différentes nationalités. Plusieurs heures lui auront été nécessaires pour parvenir à leur rendez-vous. Il a sans doute dû se faufiler entre les combattants, courir, s'arrêter, se dissimuler, reprendre souffle, repartir. Son courage domine toujours les événements. Arrivée à proximité du chemin, Hermione l'aurait aperçu de très loin à cause de sa haute taille. Draco a de larges épaules, un corps musclé, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, un teint très pâle et les yeux gris métallique. Elle le trouve beau. Il est beau on le remarque partout.

Draco affronte les dangers, déjoue les pièges. Il est orgueilleux et réfléchi, téméraire et responsable. Il est sur place, il l'attend elle en est persuadée.

La sachant ponctuelle, il pourrait se méprendre sur son retard quelles que soient les circonstances, l'un comme l'autre arrivent toujours à l'heure précise.

Après leur dernière rupture, Draco avait cherché à la retrouver, mais le souhaitait-elle aussi ? Il se l'était sans doute demandé et ne le savait pas encore. Ils s'aimaient depuis l'adolescence dans le tumulte et la passion, mais au-delà de toute mesure.

-Au-delà de toute mesure ! répétait souvent Draco sur un ton à la fois impatient et ironique.

Il s'en voulait parfois de ne pas savoir résister à cette fascination réciproque, malgré leurs natures différentes et leurs tempéraments opposés.

En dépit de nombreux conflit, Hermione ressentait aussi la vitalité, la permanence de leur lien. En quel lieu intime de leur être s'enracinait ce sentiment enfoui au fond d'une terre mouvante ou logeait cet indéfectible amour. Un sentiment qui s'ensablait, s'empêtrait, s'embourbait, semblait disparaître, pour rejaillir comme une source, un signe en ce monde fluctuant, éphémère, de résistance et de durée

Chapitre 2 :

Tous les feux de midi s'emparent de la forme vacillante d'Hermione. Son visage s'embrase, son jeune corps lutte et se cramponne à un équilibre de plus en plus fragile.

Sous le soleil féroce, rapace, Hermione se débat. Hermione sermonne son corps, lui ordonne de faire face, de lutter. Par moment, ce corps se disloque : les genoux cèdent, le torse se courbe, la nuque ploie. Le sol l'aimante tout entier vers une chute inexorable, un puits sans fin.

Hermione reprend les rênes, se ressaisit, tient tête à cette chair en perdition, les tissus qui se relâchent, les mains qui s'amollissent, les pieds qui glissent. Elle tente de se rassurer, se persuade qu'elle parviendra à tout dominer, à soumettre cette charpente à sa volonté, à son désir violent d'avancer et de se garder en état, jusqu'à la rencontre…

Elle le dirigera ce corps, il se dressera sur ses deux jambes, celles-ci se mobiliseront pour franchir la distance, pour traverser le temps qui sépare Hermione du chemin de traverse et de son amour retrouvé.

Hermione déploie sa volonté, toute son habileté elle parle à son corps et le flatte : « On y va ensemble, tu n'abandonnes jamais, tu es solide, tu es fait pour durer… » Elle lui parle comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, comme si la chair et l'esprit étaient soudain séparés et qu'il lui fallait à tout prix les rassembler, les réunir pour vivre encore.

_Pour vivre ! _

Elle songe à emprunter des raccourcis, sans doute plus périlleux que cette large rue déserte qui file en ligne droite jusqu'au fleuve, mais ou un sort risque encore de l'atteindre. Elle connaît à font cette cité elle y travaille depuis plus d'un an comme reporter-photographe pour la gazette des sorciers, ses déplacement à travers d'étroites ruelles elle saurait en venir à bout.

Mais le sang coule largement de sa blessure. Au dos de son chemisier jaune qu'elle vient de tâter une fois encore, la tache rouge s'agrandit, s'amplifie.

_Elle veut toujours l'ignorer. Elle l'ignore._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 3 :

C'était loin. C'était jadis, il y a plus de quinze ans ! A 25ans, on peut déjà dire : « Il y a quinze ans, je faisais ceci, j'étais avec ceux la… » Les chiffres impressionnent toujours avec le temps on s'y habitue, peut-être ? Il faut, peu à peu, s'y faire, pour plus tard, pour après, quand viendra la vieillesse.

C'était loin, jadis. Ici dans ce pays de la grande Bretagne, le pays de leur enfance.

Un grand mariage, celui du frère aîné d'Hermione. La cérémonie religieuse fut suivie d'une réception dans la vaste maison familiale : orchestre, buffet, boissons, vœux et plus d'une centaine d'invité. Son grand frère, Edouard, était lui aussi un sorcier, épousait en ce jour Eden Madison, une jeune sang pure, dont les parents ne voulaient que son bonheur. Les Madison, étant très amis avec Mme Malfoy, l'invitèrent elle et son fils, sachant que Mr Malfoy était contre les mariages sangs de bourbes / Sang pur… Mais qu'importe.

Cela brillait, résonnait en sonorités et en couleurs. Des femmes en robes, aux étoffes mouvantes et bariolées. Des hommes en costume sombre, rayé, qui mettaient leur coquetterie dans le choix de leurs cravates ramenées le plus souvent de Paris.

Draco avait dix ans, entrainé dans ce lieu par sa mère, amie des jeunes époux, avait résisté avant de venir.

-Tu t'amuseras. Il y aura des enfants de ton âge, insistait sa mère.

C'est donc à contre cœur que Draco accepta. Il se retrouva vite seul, sa mère l'ayant abandonné pour aller saluer les jeunes mariés. En minaudant une jeune femme lui avait tendu un verre de champagne. La liqueur lui avait plu il avait bientôt vidé le fond d'autres verres abandonnes sur les tables. A la fois égayé et surpris par l'effet de la boisson, Draco se dirigeait en titubant vers le large escalier de marbre qui grimpait vers les chambres. Hermione l'aperçut tandis qu'il s'effondrait avant d'atteindre les premières marches. Elle courut vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Il la repoussa :

-Je me relève tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide.

S'accrochant à la rampe, il entama sa montée.

Elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il gravissait, dignement les marches. Il s'assit, toujours cramponné à la rampe et la salua de sa main libre :

Amuse-toi, lui lança-t-il.

Elle remarqua son sourire moqueur, son regard fulgurant.

Toutes ces mondanités ennuyaient Hermione cette mise en scène, la robe à traine, les falbalas ensuite le babillage des invités, les compliments du bout dès lèvres :

_ La mariée est si belle, les parents si émus, que de fleurs, quel magnifique buffet. Tout ça à du coûter des sommes fabuleuses… Ils en ont les moyens…

Hermione se sentait encerclée, prise dans les filets d'un monde de convenances :

« Je ne marierai jamais comme ça » se promettait-elle.

Des adultes s'approchaient, la harcelaient de questions. Elle se sentait ridicule, engoncée dans cette robe de taffetas blanche et rose : « Je ne m'habillerai plus jamais comme ça. »

Comme tu as grandi, quel âge as-tu ? A qui ressembles-tu ? Je crois que c'est à son père, non à sa mère, plutôt à sa grand-mère… A quelle école vas-tu ? Fais-tu de la danse ?

Personne ne se souciait de ses réponses. Suivaient alors des baisers vite donnés, vite reçus, vite oubliés. Elle eut envie de fuir. Puis l'orchestre se mit en branle.

Alors Hermione écarta les bras, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et s'envola !

Se faufilant parmi les danseurs, elle virevolta comme une hélice. Les yeux mi-clos, Hermione improvisait sa danse, inventait sa liberté. Hermione tournait, tournait, jusqu'au vertige. C'était bien ! C'était bon. Elle se sentait dans sa peau. Le rythme s'emparait de son corps, de son souffle. Elle était ailleurs. Ca ressemblait au bonheur.

Attiré par la musique, Draco toujours assis avait levé les yeux, vers la piste. Il regardait Hermione tourbillonner parmi la foule. Cette danse solitaire, enjouée, désinvolte, lui avait plu. Il se retint pour ne pas applaudir.

L'un et l'autre ne devaient plus se voir avant Poudlard.

Chapitre 5 :

Hermione a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle tente de maîtriser son regard, malgré elle ses paupières se rabattent. Elle se concentre sur ses yeux et cherche à les imaginer globuleux, puissants comme des phares. Elle les écarquille, elle compte sur eux, elle les souhaite éveillés, vigilants. Elle a besoin qu'ils la guident et la conduisent jusqu'à Draco.

Peu à peu il lui faut admettre qu'elle ne pourra pas résister plus longtemps à l'écroulement. Son attention se dilue, son corps devient flasque, spongieux. L'évidence qu'elle rejette, s'impose.

Le sort à atterrie entre les épaules, la blessure pourrait être fatale elle commence à se l'avouer. Il lui reste, tout juste le temps d'avancer lentement, obstinément, pas à pas, vers Draco, et de crier dès qu'elle l'apercevra :

Je suis là. Je suis venue ! Je t'aime, je t'aime…

Peut-être qu'alors la vie refluera de nouveau. Ou bien, pourra t'elle, au moins, mourir entre ses bras.

Malgré leurs conflits, leurs disputes, leurs séparations malgré les étapes parfois chaotiques de leur relation malgré leurs brouilles, leurs controverses ils s'étaient un jour promis de ne pas disparaitre sans s'être retrouvés. Aux moments les plus abrupts, les plus tumultueux, ils renouvelaient cette promesse :

Quels que soient nos chemins, aux derniers jours je serai auprès de toi.

Moi aussi.

Ils riaient pour dissiper le ton mélodramatique de ces paroles. Ils riaient beaucoup d'eux-mêmes et de l'existence. Ils se sentaient plus vivants, plus invulnérables, grâce à ce serment, à ce filin d'acier qui les reliait à jamais. L'existence en devenait aventureuse, mais apaisante audacieuse mais protégée.

Au loin les sortilèges fusent. Une rafale une autre puis une autre encore. Depuis un mois les combats s'étaient pourtant éloignés de ce quartier.

Parfois quelques mangemorts, nichés entre les ruines, prennent plaisir à une chasse individuelle, compétitive aussi enivrante que celle d'un chasseur à l'affut du gibier. Ces mangemorts solitaires arborent des allures de chef. Ils ont rapidement appris des sorts de magie noire, facile à viser de loin pour bien atteindre la victime au centre de son dos.

_Lâches_

Touché !

Souvent ils ignorent la cible, et dans quel but ils ont cherché à l'atteindre. Tout devient prétexte à abattre, à détruire avoir un ennemi confère de l'importance. Chacun se prend pour un héros, se pavane.

Exténuée, Hermione se redresse une fois encore.

La rue tangue, grisaille. Avec fermeté elle pose son pied sur le sol, fait un pas en avant, suivi d'un second, d'un troisième. Elle les compte, scrupuleusement, à voix haute :

Sept, huit, neuf…

Au fur et à mesure, l'air s'épaissit, l'emmaillote, l'étreint. Il lui semble marcher dans un nuage de plâtre se cogner soudain à une palissade en papier mâché. Les poings en avant, elle attaque l'obstacle imaginaire, que l'effort, le choc font céder. La rue s'éclaircit, se livre. Hermione recompte :

Dix, douze… quinze

Les chiffres ont du mal à prendre forme dans sa tête. Du bout des doigts, elle palpe son front, ses joues une ruche bourdonnante fourmille sous sa peau. Ses sensations visuelles, auditives, tactiles s'affaiblissent. Le flou, le malaise la surprennent, la stupéfient.

Elle s'agrippe à l'idée de ce chemin qu'il lui faut à tout prix, atteindre. Cet espoir la lancine, et fait surgir du fond de son être un dernier sursaut de volonté.

Hermione résiste encore à l'écroulement, à la chute, et se force à exécuter encore quelques pas. Bientôt elle ne parviendra plus à compter, bientôt, les nombres s'égareront avant de parvenir à ses lèvres.

La rue se liquéfie, ondule, se dissipe. Hermione étire ses bras vers l'avant, allonge ses doigts, presque en aveugle, le plus loin possible, pour amorcer un mouvement du buste et des hanches. Ses muscles l'abandonnent, sa nuque s'amollit, ses jambes défaillent. Son corps redevient cotonneux, ouateux, atone.

L'angoisse de ne pas arriver à l'heure, la ou Draco l'attend dans le doute, dans l'impatience, la creuse plus cruellement que ce sort atteint entre ses omoplates.


End file.
